


Her smile and My confusion

by Shipping_Addict_Tumblr



Series: SuperCorp word prompt Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor if u squint, MY GOD I JUST LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH, SMH MY FIRST PUBLISHED FIC AND ITS FOR SUPERCORP, also 2x07 and 2x08 bc of reasons, also I haven't watched 2x06, also idk if imma continue this, im sorry, maybe not... Im just here for my babies, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Addict_Tumblr/pseuds/Shipping_Addict_Tumblr
Summary: Lena contemplates over Kara and Supergirl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Contemplation

Maybe it was her wide smile and her too-sunny disposition that Lena wanted to capture. Perhaps it had been her perpetually flushed cheeks (as the brunette never saw the blonde without that tell-tale dusting of pink in her presence), or her golden curls that had always looked perfect no matter what (Lena remembers a dream involving her trying to ruffle this ridiculous waves of gold before promptly blushing). 

Maybe it was her striking electric eyes with mirth dancing in her gaze, yet belying pain and sorrow haunting in its deepest crevices-

And maybe, it was because of this she came to an idea- a ludicrous thought that maybe, just maybe, this actual puppy of a human being was Superg- No. She denies it as much as she tries to. They might be similar in features but their personalities were too far from one another.

(Her traitorous heart says no: She passed the test, didn’t she? But her mind says yes: All the facts lead to this conclusion-)

Lena didn’t want to think of it right now, and instead focuses in the blonde sitting in front of her, babbling cutely as she always did.

(Yet the tightness in her chest said otherwise)

It was beside the point, she concluded. She’d rather stay and bask under this warmth Kara provides rather than ruin it with her inquisitions.

(She didn’t want a repeat of Kara’s 3-week absence after she jokingly asked if she was actually Supergirl one day as they met up for lunch in her office)

“Warmth-?”

Just where did that come from?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble that I'm actually posting in AO3 (AND I'M SCREAMING GOD I'M SUCH A USELESS LESBIAN FOR THIS), find me at Shipping-Addict in Tumblr!!!


End file.
